


One Direction Bromance One Shots and Drabbles

by MissBourgeois



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBourgeois/pseuds/MissBourgeois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a bunch of short fics about the bromances of the one and only One Direction. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Direction Bromance One Shots and Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so please be patient :)

"If I go, will you promise to stop bugging me about it?"

Niall was begging Liam to take him to a new Nandos that had just opened up. Although Liam was sure they would have the same food as any other Nando franchise, Niall insisted. "I promise!" Niall's eyes lit up at the thought of food and Liam chuckled. "Why couldn't you get Harry to take you? Make it a date or something?" Liam questioned as he slipped on his coat and beanie. It was the middle of December after all. "He's at work" Niall pouts at the thought. Harry was Niall's boyfriend of about 2 months now and let me tell you they were perfect for each other. It's was sickening, honestly. "Of course he is" Liam mutters and puts on his scarf. Liam didn't have a problem with going to Nandos, he was starving. No the problem was that it was so bloody cold. It wasn't snowing but it may as well have been.

They pulled into Nandos and Niall was out of the car before Liam had parked properly. "Niall!" Liam yells parking and quickly jumping out of the car preparing to scold him. By the time he walks into the restaurant, Niall is already at a table, conversing with the waiter. The waiter walks by and they lock eyes for only a moment but that's all Liam needs. He blushed and quickly walked to the table. "Hey Li, I ordered our drinks already" Niall smiled and picked up the menu. Liam looks over Niall's shoulder and watches the waiter take the order of a couple two tables down. He noticed how he bit his lip as he jotted down their orders, how his body looked fit but also lithe, how his hair was pulled back into a ponytail with one strand laying perfectly on his forehead. "-am..Liam...LIAM!" Liam snapped his head to look at his Irish friend. Niall's eyebrows furrowed as he looked over at him. "Are you ok mate?" He nods and clears his throat "What? Yeah. I'm fine. Just wondering where our drinks are" Zayn walked up at that moment "Here are your drinks guys. 'M Zayn and I'll be your waiter for today." Zayn introduces himself again because Liam wasn't there before. __

_'Oh god. Look at his eyes'_ "Sir? Are you ok?" "I'm sorry?" Zayn smiles a little. "What would you like to order?" "What he ordered?" Liam suggests but it comes out more like a question. "He hasn't ordered yet" Zayn smiles, amused. 'Good job Liam' he thinks bitterly. He looks over to Niall and sees him smiling smugly "Then I would like um" Liam hastily picks up the menu. "The chicken wings and corned beef hash?" "Mm. My favorite." Zayn smiles and winks and turns to Niall. After Niall orders Zayn is walking away. Liam doesn't look at Niall, not want to see his annoying smirk. "Poor Payno is in love with Zaynie boy already" Niall snickers. "I am not in love with him and don't call him Zaynie boy, he might hear you" Liam looks around cautiously. "Oh Liam. Me and Zayn are friends and you would have noticed that if you hadn't been daydreaming about his cheekbones" Niall smirks and takes a sip of his drink. Liam stares at him and opens his mouth "Yes he's gay and yes he's single" Zayn then brings them their food. Liam gets flustered and looks down before looking back up to finding Zayn looking back at him. "I hope you guys enjoy your food" Zayn smirks before walking away. They eat their food and silence, Liam glancing at Zayn as he walks around checking on customers. Niall waves Zayn over when they're done and he brings them the check. "Actually I'm not done" Liam says softly. "Oh? And what else will you be having?" Zayn asks as he pulls out his notepad and pen. "I would like another plate of hash" "Niall looks at him curiously. "You just had a plate of hash and now you're having another?" "What's wrong with rehashing?" Liam asks rather defensively. "Nothing mate, just wondering is all" Zayn laughs "Second plate of hash coming right up" Zayn pulls a face and Liam giggles then becomes annoyed that such an unmanly noise had come out of his mouth. "A second plate a hash huh? You usually don't finish your first one. Any reason you're doing it now?" "None at all" Liam answers rather quickly. "Yeah ok" Niall rolls his eyes "As much as I would like to sit here and eat my heart out, Harry needs a ride. Don't eat yourself sick Liam!" Niall leaves his half of the bill on the table and calls after him as he walks out of the doors. 'Well at least that's one less distraction'

Just after Niall leaves Zayn sits across from him and slides his plate towards him. "Enjoy" he smiles and folds his arms over each other on the table. "You know if you wanted to talk to me you could have just said so" Liam's face flushes and he proceeds to stuff his face. He was succeeding in not talking until he began to choke. Zayn gets up and pats his back. “I'll go get you some water" Zayn was almost to the counter when Liam gets up and sprints to the bathroom. Liam empties his stomach and flushes the toilet then leans against the wall. "Leeyum? I got you some water" Zayn walks into the stall and squats next to Liam. He smiles gratefully and drinks the cooling liquid slowly. "So how'd you know?" Zayn looks at him confused then laughs as he pushes the loose hair strand out of his face "Oh! Niall told me" "Of course he did" Liam groans and stands up slowly. "Come on. I get off in a few and then we can go back to my place and watch Netflix yeah? You need someone to take care of you. Deal?" Zayn smiles sweetly and wraps an arm around Liam's waist.

"Deal"


End file.
